There are limitations in the locations where standard toilets can be used. For example, basement locations present significant problems, particularly when the existing sewage pipes are above the basement floor. To install a conventional toilet, it is presently necessary to conduct a number of costly procedures in order to produce an acceptable installation. For example, the basement floor must be torn up in order to ihstall large diameter waste plumbing and a receiver tank. Additionally, special grinder type pumps (commonly known as sewer ejectors) are needed to facilitate disposal of the waste by lifting it to the sewage pipe. In addition, the receiver tank must be vented to prevent odors from escaping.
Clearly systems of this type are not economic and are quite complex and difficult to construct and maintain. They generally require a significant addition to power consumption as well. In view of the complexity, the size of the installation becomes quite large and bulky as well as being difficult to assemble and maintain. There is certainly room for improvement.
The same type of situation exists where toilets are to be located remote from existing sewage pipes. In particular, special large diameter plumbing lines are required. Once again, cost becomes a significant factor particularly in regard to installation, maintenance and operating expenses.
It should also be kept in mind that water savings are an ultimate objective in all environments today. This is true in regard to systems requiring specialized plumbing such as discussed above and to systems requiring generally known plumbing. Any system that produces significant water savings is attractive to those interested in waste disposal today and represents a significant improvement. The advantages of a low water use toilet are threefold. First, less fresh water is required thereby reducing demands on public water supples or private wells. Second, marginal septic systems can be greatly aided by reducing the hydraulic load placed on them compared to conventional toilets. Thirdly, public sewer systems are likewise aided.